inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugimori Takeshi
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element=Wood |team= Mikage Sennou Dark Emperors (Former) |seiyuu= Go Shinomiya Yasumichi Kushida (Inazuma Eleven 1) |name_dub= Thomas Feldt |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 007}} Sugimori Takeshi (杉森 威) was the captain and goalkeeper of Mikage Sennou and later the goalkeeper of Dark Emperors. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"Follows instruction well, but lost all emotion after brainwashing."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"Brainwashing rendered him of incapable of human emotion, though he can still command loyalty."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"He was a firm believer in fair play, but now he's focused only on winning."'' Appearance He usually dons an angry expression. He has grey eyes with black pupils, and spiky deep purple hair. He also has has two wires connected to his head from the back. These wires are not present during the Dark Emperors match in the anime. Plot Season 1 He appears training with his team in an electronic simulator. He created a rivalry with Endou because Endou said that soccer is to be fun, and he didn't believe him. He and all of his team were controlled by their coach, causing them to not have a single point scored against them, but after their match against Raimon, they learn that soccer is meant to be played with passion. Endou leaves his goal and unsuccessfully kicks the ball, whilst Sugimori catches it. Sugimori learns what Endou meant and understands the true meaning of soccer, promising to play with him again. Season 2 After Raimon left the town, he created the back-up team before Raimon returned. He is later seen with Shadow, a Raimon student who wants to train in order to become stronger, he later used the power of the Aliea Meteorite and became the goalkeeper of Dark Emperors. Later, he and the others were freed from the Aliea Meteorite. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 3= Migake Sennou form *'GP': 137 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 56 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 58 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 50 *'Guts': 52 *'Freedom': 32 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 140 *'TP': 135 *'Kick': 57 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 59 *'Guard': 80 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 55 *'Guts': 57 *'Freedom': 7 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 79 *'Dribbling': 59 *'Block': 88 *'Catch': 162 *'Technique': 128 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 133 *'Lucky': 113 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'DF Super Scan' *'GK Shoot Pocket' *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' *'GK Rocket Kobushi' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'SK Never Give Up' *'GK Double Rocket' *'GK Rocket Kobushi' *'GK Shoot Pocket' ---- Dark Emperors form *'SK Chouwaza!' *'GK Dual Smash' *'GK Double Rocket' *'GK Shoot Pocket' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'SK Never Give Up' *'GK Shoot Pocket' *'GK Double Rocket' *'GK Drill Smasher' ---- Dark Emperors form *'SK Chouwaza!' *'GK Shoot Wrap' *'GK Maou The Hand' *'GK Double Rocket' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'DF Thief Eye' *'GK Gyro Saving' *'GK Shoot Pocket' *'GK Wormhole' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GK Shoot Pocket' *'GK Shoot Wrap' *'GK Twist Reach' *'GK Gyro Saving' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'GK Shoot Pocket' *'GK Double Rocket' *'GK Dual Smash' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Fumetsu no Gokuchou Okurotto' *'KH Maou Gyrase' (Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Endou Mamoru' (Gra Fa Route only) **'GK 真 God Hand W' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Dummy Emperors' *'Neo Mikage Sennou' *'The Card' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Inazuma Legend' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Crim Hound' *'Raimon U-15' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' *'Extra Stars' Trivia *It's highly likely that when Sugimori and Shadow were creating a backup team, they were attacked by an incomplete Dark Emperors. Navigation de:Thomas Feldt Category:Captains